Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a methods and apparatus for frequency biasing in vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications systems to compensate for frequency variations caused by Doppler shift.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is 5G New Radio (NR). 5G NR is part of a continuous mobile broadband evolution promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to meet new requirements associated with latency, reliability, security, scalability (e.g., with Internet of Things (IoT)), and other requirements. Some aspects of 5G NR may be based on the 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard. There exists a need for further improvements in 5G NR technology. These improvements may also be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
V2V communications systems are networks in which vehicles and/or mobile units on roads may communicate to provide each other with information, such as safety warnings, mobility and/or traffic information. In V2V communication systems, Doppler shift due to high speed of vehicles is a considerable factor that degrades the communication performance. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and techniques to mitigate the effects of Doppler shift that degrade V2V communication performance and allow proper transmission and/or reception between vehicles.